We're All Going on a Jibbs Holiday
by jibbsloversunited
Summary: Jibbsfest on a beach.  Slightly higher rating than normal, but still full of Jibbsy goodness.
1. Welcome

Welcome to another round of Jibbsfest! And a special welcome to our new authors. With the lovely weather we were having in the summer, we decided to have a beach Jibbsfest. The prompts this time were:

- A bikini

- Fudge

- Gibbs saying "Sun... sand... _heat_." (As Mark Harmon does in a YouTube video, kindly sent to me by _fredesrojo_)

If anyone is interested in participating in a future round, feel free to introduce yourself on the forum (Forums – TV – NCIS – Jenny&Gibbs – Jibbsfest) or PM me (MissJayne).


	2. fredesrojo Grocery List

**Title: **Grocery List

**By: **fredesrojo

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. If wishes were fishes…well, I actually hate fish, so I'd be outta luck.**

She felt decadent. Sunbathing, in a bikini, on a tiny little beach in Mexico. The Director of NCIS didn't _do_ this. Granted, the Director of NCIS technically wasn't here, so…

Jenny adjusted her sunglasses on her nose, musing back to the conversation that had led to her current situation.

"_I'm not coming back immediately, you know."_

_She paused in her sanding, turning over her shoulder to stare at him. "I know." Her lips quirked upwards in a smirk. "For one thing, you look like a bum."_

_He scowled, scratching at the scruffy beard covering the better part of his lower face. "It's comfortable."_

"_Uh huh."_

"_Saves from sunburn."_

"_You keep telling yourself that, Jethro." _

_She jumped a mile when he slid along her back, his arms wrapping around her waist. "You should come with me."_

"_I can't."_

_He snorted. "Even SecNav acknowledges that the Director of NCIS needs a vacation."_

"_Seriously, Jethro, I can't."_

_Jethro chuckled low in his throat, the sound rumbling through his chest and into her body. "The old you would have grabbed at the chance to go tan on a beach for a week."_

_Jenny huffed out an exasperated breath, turning her head slightly to look him in the eye. "You know damn well I can't just up and leave the Agency for a week."_

_He shrugged nonchalantly, dropping his hold on her waist as he moved away. "Think about it. Sun… sand… __**heat**__."_

It was that damn voice that ended up being her undoing and thus she found herself sunbathing on a tiny little scrap of beach in Mexico, under the attention of her lover and his growly, chauvinistic, anti-feminist ex-boss… who just so happened to enjoy staring at her ass.

She came out of her thoughts as a long shadow interrupted her sun, followed by its owner, who held a dripping bottle of Corona grasped loosely in his hand. She pushed her sunglasses up on her head, squinting one eye at the silent Marine who stood over her. "You're blocking my sun."

Jethro cast his eyes down her body in a slow sweep, eventually making his way back to her eyes. "You've been out here for an hour and a half."

"Hm. Should probably reapply, then." Jenny rolled over languidly, gesturing imperiously to the bottle of suntan lotion that lay to the side of her towel. "Would you mind?"

He chuckled shortly, crouching down to straddle her, hands grabbing and warming the lotion before he slowly started applying it to her back, callused fingers tickling in a slow exploration of the freckled canvas below him. Jenny moaned low in her throat, shifting against him fractionally. He grinned, leaning in to kiss the base of her neck, not covered by the hair she kept tucked up in a messy bun.

"Mmm…Jethro…"

"OY, PROBIE!"

"Goddamnit." He quickly took his hands off of her, shifting off to sit in the sand by her side, his knees bent. "_What_, Mike?"

The gruff ex-NCIS Agent shuffled through the sand just to their left, a tackle box and fishing line in his hand. "Come earn your keep. Can't have ya both stayin' for free."

Gibbs scowled as he watched Mike's eyes travel down her body in a near leer, standing quickly and moving to interrupt the old Marine's line of sight. "You comin', Boss, or am I fishing all by myself?"

"And trust you with my boat? Not damn likely, Probie. Get your ass in gear." Mike chuckled, tipping a gruff wink at Jenny, who lay with her head turned towards them. "Gotta catch some dinner for your Lady Dir-ec-tor."

Jenny rolled her eyes and turned away, resting languidly with her head pillowed on her arms. "Take a picture, it'll last longer, Mike."

"I wish."

She giggled briefly to herself at the sound of Jethro's hand impacting the back of the old Marine's head, closing her eyes as she settled in to enjoy the sun. Sand, sun, and heat indeed.

* * *

><p>"Beer, cigarettes, fifth 'o tequila, steak…" Mike Franks sucked in a slow drag of his cigarette as he pawed through the bags left by Camilla. "Damn woman better 'a remembered the lighter fluid…" He made a triumphant noise as he finally extracted a can of lighter fluid, grinning. The grin faded slowly as he took in the other contents of the bag. "What the…"<p>

"_PROBIE! WHY THE HELL ARE THERE CONDOMS AND HOT FUDGE IN MY GROCERIES?"_


	3. madpsychogirl Solitude

**Title: **Solitude

**Author: **madpsychogirl

**Rating: **T

Leroy Jethro Gibbs hated surprises.

Surprises hurt. Even the good ones.

A surprise party reminded him of the way things used to be – singing and cake and his little girl giggling as he opened his presents. A surprise visit from Shannon and Kelly that ended in the familiar ache in his chest that the most important people in his life were leaving. Again.

Then there were the ones that were bad full stop.

A surprise phone call in the middle of the night that led to a case that could emotional drain him, pushing him to the limit where he couldn't take anymore. That limit he would never admit to and fight like hell to avoid getting close to if he could help it.

A golf club to the face. No explanation need there really.

But for the first time in years, Leroy Jethro Gibbs had planned a surprise. He had voluntarily subjected himself to the organisation and secrecy required for such a task. Thanks to a rollercoaster week, _month _in fact, he'd decided that a certain redhead with whom he shared a relationship that had recently, and somehow without either of them noticing it had even happened, become intimate, stable and what both of them certainly needed, deserved a vacation.

So with everything booked and Assistant Director Vance holding down the fort for the next few days, all he had to do was convince Jenny to go away with him.

And hope it didn't take too much convincing.

* * *

><p>Jenny Shepherd loved surprises.<p>

She loved the thrill of the moment – that happiness that hit you and the realisation that someone had planned something special, just for you.

Like, when Abby bought her the most amazing 'contraband' English fudge from a little shop in Boston, Massachusetts. Or the one day in a month when Tim took her to breakfast. A chance meeting at their shared choice of cafe just outside the city that had turned into a regular date. Ziva would turn up late in the night, clad only in cotton pajamas with a movie in hand, one she'd probably borrowed from Tony as part of the 'culture' he was determined to drill into her. Sometimes, Tony could surprise her just by behaving himself so she didn't have to deal with resulting paperwork that Jethro refused to do.

And he was the biggest surprise of all, naturally. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the most complex man Jenny had ever met and would ever meet in her life.

Not that she'd change a thing. Except his inability to refrain from punching reporters. And his refusal to do paperwork. Or the fact he _still_ hadn't taken her on a proper date.

They'd made love countless times, shared a bed and slept the night through, shared secrets they didn't know before and yet it was almost as though they existed in a bubble – one that kept them confined to the walls of her bedroom. Or his. And usually, that wouldn't have bothered her. But this was more than a one-night stand. This meant something to both of them; that feeling of something intense between them that had always been there.

So Jenny could hardly be blamed for wanting to be taken out and treated to dinner. A candle-lit restaurant with hushed conversations and entwined feet under the table.

The promise of something more.

Sighing deeply, she leant back in her chair and removed the glasses from her nose. Paperwork piled high to her left and a stack of post-it notes with various people she needed to call on her right, Jenny glanced at the door, waiting for her salvation.

Then after thirty seconds when nothing happened except a smile at the way Cynthia was currently talking to who she presumed to be an angry reporter down the phone, Jenny placed her glasses back and forced herself to focus.

She was the Director of NCIS, not a love-sick romantic that needed sweeping off her feet... Although being whisked away right now for a weekend of romance certainly won over in comparison to the work in front of her.

Where was Prince Charming on his white horse when you needed him?

* * *

><p>Walking down the beach, barefoot, at nine in the morning was certainly a way to start the day.<p>

Especially when Jenny knew that her bed was being kept warm by the man sleeping back at the condo. Swept off her feet pretty much covered it. He'd thought of everything. Her passport sitting on top of an empty suitcase back at her place, waiting to be filled. Assistant Director Vance assigned as cover, although Jenny always had been apprehensive about allowing someone else to do her job while she was away. It came with the territory.

The condo was beautiful, tucked away on the outskirts of Boston, their bedroom window overlooking the coastline. A perfect vacation planned to finite detail. Something she never thought capable of Gibbs, and she'd laughed and told him so too.

Scrunching her toes deeper into the soft, white sand, Jenny could already feel the summer heat against her back, warming her through the hoodie she wore – borrowed of course. She loved being able to wear something that smelt of him and in turn making it smell of her to tease him when she gave it back.

The sound of the waves soothed her, the stress and worries of the last few weeks passing with every crash of water. The taste of salt on her lips mixed with the coffee she'd poured herself made her smile and again, brought her head back to the real reason she was here.

Turning back in the direction of the condo, Jenny smiled.

The only thing missing was the white horse.

* * *

><p>There was something about a beautiful woman in a bikini that never failed to make a man's heart stop.<p>

And that was Gibbs' predicament right now. Jenny, walking towards the water in a jade green bikini, grinning at him over her shoulder and knowing full well of the effect it was having on him.

With temperatures soaring into the eighties, the locals were also making the most of the weather, couples hand-in-hand or parents building sandcastles far away in the distance. Gibbs watched them, glad for the peace that having a condo on private land gave them. But he continued to watch, needing something else to focus on. And even as he turned away, he could still see her pale skin against the deep green fabric, the freckles scattered over her body, begging to be kissed. Every last-

"Are you going to sit there and sulk or join me?" Jenny interrupted his thoughts, grinning mischievously, almost as if he'd said them aloud. He simply raised an eyebrow at the word 'sulking' and leant further into the sand, refusing to move. She laughed then, a beautiful sound that wrapped itself around his heart, warming his chest.

Could he really be blamed for wanting to spend the morning making love to her? But no, she'd wanted to go back out the beach and flaunt herself in a bikini, showing him what he was missing out on. He didn't know quite what was wrong with him. She'd literally taken over his senses. His _sense_ full stop. Because right now, he wasn't thinking straight. _She_ was all he could think about and that was dangerous. He'd found that out the hard way last time.

"Jethro?" Her voice wavered, maybe he really did look distracted now. He couldn't help it. Would she rather he dragged her into the bedroom by force? Now, that was an idea.

Standing up, he kept his face straight, earning a frown in return. The creases around her eyes and pout of her lips made him smile just as he drew level. Leaning down to kiss her forehead, then her nose, he pulled her into his body, revelling in the touch of her skin. Finally.

"I've got a better idea." Gibbs growled, playfully. "The sun, sand... _Heat_.." He lowered his voice, leaning forward, his lips lingering next to hers, waiting.

Then, before she even had time to react, he scooped her up and over his shoulder, making her squeal loudly.

"What the hell has gotten into you!" Jenny yelled, trying to swing her legs so she could fight back. A battle she lost, with him being a Marine and all. "Put me down or I'll fire you!"

Gibbs chuckled, shaking his head. Like that was ever going to happen.


	4. JibbsGal1 Seems Like Old Times

**Title: **Seems Like Old Times

**Author: **JibbsGal1

**Rating: **T

A/N: This should take place in Season 3, after Honor Code and the infamous "Hubba Hubba" moment.

NCISNCISNCIS

The current case the team was working on was complicated and involved someone from Leroy Jethro Gibbs' past - a contact he had made many years ago - exactly when the team was unsure. Jean Luc de Cozette was dashing, yet dangerous.

Their dealings with the man would take finesse and skill. Gibbs had to return to the alias he had used at the time, Jethro Grant, in order for their sting to succeed. He wasn't thrilled being back undercover, but this time he had DiNozzo as his partner, his "henchman" named Tony DiNapoli.

They were looking to have Jean Luc bring them a flash drive that contained a prized list of Eastern European weapons smugglers. In exchange, Gibbs - or rather Jethro Grant - was to deliver $2.5 million in diamonds. They were about to find out where the exchange was to take place - over lunch at Phillips Seafood in Baltimore.

Gibbs was drinking a beer. He was mad that Tony had ordered food because he wasn't intending for them to stay that long. Tony felt it would help him to get into character - and he was hungry. At least he had only ordered the Single Chesapeake Crab Cake and not the entire Broiled Seafood Platter he had wanted to get.

It wasn't long after the crab cake had been delivered that Jean Luc arrived with three of his own henchmen. Gibbs was beginning to regret having left McGee and Ziva back on base to look into securing the diamonds.

The two old acquaintances nodded as they sized each other up.

Jean Luc smiled when his glass of wine was delivered. He eyed Gibbs, ignoring Tony as he handed a piece of paper across the table. Gibbs noticed it had an address on it, which he recognized.

"The beach?"

"I'm throwing a party there, on the sand. Don't come overdressed. I would prefer you bring Genevieve than Mr. DiNapoli. You are still together, n'est pas?"

Tony looked up, confused. _Who was Genevieve?_

Gibbs didn't flinch. "I'd rather bring Mr. DiNapoli."

Jean Luc frowned. "I don't think you are understanding me. And here I thought my English had improved." He leaned closer. "You see, I insist. It won't present you with a problem, will it?"

Gibbs sighed. "She tends to do what she wants these days. I'll see if I can talk her into it."

His expression turned cold. "See that you do."

Gibbs stood up, much to Tony's chagrin. He wasn't exactly finished eating. The older agent reached into his pocket but de Cozette held up his hand, indicating he would pay for it. Gibbs nodded and the two agents headed out.

Once they were back on the road, Tony turned to his boss. "Who's Genevieve? Another NCIS agent? Will she be hard to get a hold of?"

Gibbs sighed. "Not anymore."

Once back at NCIS, Tony followed Gibbs all the way up to the director's office. Gibbs looked at him before he headed into her office. "Why are you here?"

Tony was taken aback. "I thought you wanted me to follow you." Gibbs glared at him. "My bad. Leaving now." On his way down the stairs it finally dawned on him. "Gen…evieve." He shook his head and head slapped himself.

"Agent Gibbs, wait -" Cynthia rolled her eyes, realizing she should have warned her boss when he was arguing with Special Agent DiNozzo.

"Jen."

"Jethro." She didn't even look up from the file she was reading. When she didn't hear him say anything she finally made eye contact, removing her glasses in the process. "You're the one who barged into my office. What's on your mind?"

He frowned. "I had a meeting today with Jean Luc de Cozette."

Jenny smiled, obviously remembering something about the man that put a twinkle in her eye. "And how is the charming Frenchman?"

"Requesting your presence at our meeting."

Her face fell. "You're kidding. Why would he…"

"That's what I was wondering, Jen. Why would he specifically ask for you?"

Jenny stood up, walked over to the other side of her desk and leaned back against it. "Careful, Jethro. If I didn't know better I'd say you almost sound jealous."

Gibbs was angry. He walked closer to her, invading her personal space. "You were barely involved in that mission. You haven't answered me. Why would he insist you be there?"

Jenny tried to read his eyes, his body language. He was doing the same to her. Both were wondering what the other wasn't telling them.

"I have no idea, Jethro. Perhaps _he _found me charming." She stared daggers at her ex before heading back behind her desk and sitting down. "Did you tell him it's not going to happen?"

"I said you would be there."

"What? Forget it, Jethro. I'm no longer a field agent."

Gibbs walked to the other side of the desk, leaning back against it as he looked down at her. He then added innocently, "Well, he did ask for you specifically, Genevieve. We need this exchange to happen."

She sighed, completely irritated. "Great," she said, shaking her head. "Where?"

"At the beach. He said you had to wear a bikini."

Her eyes narrowed. "He did not. You're so full of it."

Gibbs feigned irritation. "You want to tell me why he would do that? Exactly what happened between you two?"

Jenny's emerald eyes flared. "Nothing to warrant that request!"

Gibbs' demeanor softened as he placed his hands on both sides of her chair and leaned in. "Come on, Jen. For the good of the mission. Think about it. Sun... sand... heat."

She couldn't look away from his eyes which seemed to be boring into her soul. That is until she caught them looking down her blouse. She pushed him away, as she rolled her eyes. "Fine. For the good of the mission. But this better not be some kind of prank to humiliate me, Jethro."

His eyes hardened. "I think we both know I take my job at least as seriously as you do, Madame Director." He saw her sit up straighter, her irritation growing. "Besides, I've seen you in a bikini. Humiliation isn't even possible." And with that he stood up and walked out of the office.

Jenny watched him go, a small smile coming to her lips. As Jethro headed back to the bullpen, a small smile crossed his as well.

NCISNCISNCIS

The day arrived for the exchange. The team was set up in an apartment that overlooked the beach club. Tim was handling the electronic surveillance and com system, Tony had binoculars while Ziva, armed with a sniper's rifle, had the scope trained on the party's host in case something went wrong.

They watched as Gibbs arrived with the director. Ziva smiled seeing the boss wearing swim trunks and a Hawaiian shirt. "Nice legs, Gibbs."

Jenny smiled as Gibbs groused. "Don't make me have to walk over there and head slap you, Ziva."

Tony, on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes off Jenny. She was wearing a long, black, no-sleeve low-cut dress to cover-up her bathing suit. She had her hair up in a bun, a couple of strands of hair dangling to frame her face and was wearing sunglasses. He noticed the boss couldn't take his eyes off her either.

When Jean Luc approached them, the Frenchman smiled. "You are still as beautiful as ever, ma chère."

Jenny extended her hand for him to kiss, which he did. "C'a été un long temps, Jean Luc."

He smiled. "Too long."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. He always hated that Jenny was fluent in French, and he couldn't speak a word of it. He took Jenny's hand in his, threading his fingers with hers - much to Jenny's surprise, though you never would have known it to look at her. "What now?"

"The package hasn't been delivered to me yet, so relax. Stay a while. There's plenty of food and drink. Genevieve, may I get you a glass of wine… was it Merlot you preferred?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

Jenny nodded. "Excellent memory, but if you have something cold I'd prefer that instead."

"Chardonnay… or perhaps a margarita?" He saw her smile when he mentioned the latter. "Margarita it is. I will bring it over to you myself once it's prepared."

She smiled. "Merci."

Gibbs grabbed a beer as he led Jenny to a couple of lounge chairs and settled down on them. She felt his eyes on her as she removed the dress to reveal a sexy black bikini underneath.

Ziva looked over at her partner and saw his mouth practically hit the floor. "You may want to watch the drool, Tony." She realized too late her com was still on.

Jenny could see Gibbs was not happy with that comment. "Keep your mind on the op, DiNozzo."

"It is, Boss. I was just surprised. I know the guy said to bring her, I just didn't expect you to go all in, Director."

Jenny frowned as she turned her attention to Gibbs, who realized his goose was about to be cooked. "He didn't request that I wear a bikini, Tony?"

The younger agent laughed. "No, he just asked that you… come." He realized too late what must have happened.

Jenny sighed. "Jethro, when this is over, you're so dead."

Ziva, McGee and Tony exchanged amused looks, trying very hard not to laugh out loud. For his part, Gibbs didn't care. He was enjoying the view.

What he didn't realize was that now that Jenny knew he was still attracted to her, she intended to do her best to make him… suffer. She looked in her bag, seeing both suntan lotion and oil and chose the oil. She slowly and purposefully applied it all over her body as her lead agent watched intently.

Ziva was shaking her head, amused by her former partner's actions. But she realized neither had their head in the game. "Jean Luc approaching on your six."

Jenny sat up provocatively, wanting to keep the Frenchman off balance. She reached for her drink and smiled at him. "Merci."

He also had a tray with him and placed it down on the table between her and Gibbs. "Some strawberries and chocolate… well, fudge to be exact. Sweets for the sweet."

Jenny laughed and cocked her head to the side as Gibbs did his best not to seethe. Her flirtation with the man was really beginning to tick him off. "How long till the package arrives?"

The Frenchman answered without looking away from Jenny. "Not much longer. Do you have what you need?"

"When you're ready, I will make a phone call."

"Understood," he replied. "I will see you both shortly then."

Jenny smiled at him as she relaxed against the lounge chair. After he was gone, she turned on her side, reaching for a strawberry which she then dipped in fudge. She decided to be extra obnoxious, eating it as provocatively as she could. A bit of the fudge dripped onto her cleavage, making her laugh. She was about to get it but Gibbs moved over to her chair and beat her to it, slowly stroking his finger against her breast to collect the offending sauce. Jenny looked at him, shock evident on her face. He then licked his finger while looking right at her. Determined not to let him one-up her, Jenny purred, "It would have been hotter if you'd allowed me to lick it off your finger."

Having seemingly forgotten that they were both hooked up to coms and being watched by their subordinates, Gibbs reached over to the fudge, dipped his finger in it and brought it to her mouth - daring Jenny to back up her statement. She removed her sunglasses, looking him in the eye as she reached for his hand and sat up. She then put his finger in her mouth, sucking on it and watching his reaction. As much as he wanted her to do it, Gibbs didn't think she actually would. He quickly realized he should have known better. When had Jenny ever backed down from a challenge? But he instantly regretted having done it since he now couldn't get up without enduring further embarrassment. He could tell from where her eyes were looking that she knew and was quite proud of herself.

Ziva and Tony looked at each other in disbelief for a second before returning their stares to their bosses.

Gibbs was trying to slow his heartbeat and breathing down but the way Jenny kept looking at him, he wasn't sure that was going to be possible. She then extended her right leg over his lap, inching herself closer to him. She placed her hand on his bare chest. "You okay, Jethro?" she asked coyly.

Two could play this game. He ran his fingers slowly along the inside of her leg from foot to thigh, watching her suck in her breath and swallow hard. "Are you, Jen?"

"I'm perfect. Tell me, is he still staring at us?"

Gibbs caressed her face, hoping Jean Luc would be watching his hand so he could look at him without being noticed. "Yep."

Before he knew it, Jenny had reached her hand around his neck and he suddenly felt her soft lips on his. Not to be outdone, he managed to open her mouth, slipping his tongue inside. He knew she was surprised but he still didn't expect her to take his tongue in her teeth, trapping it in a threatening manner. He held still as she continued to run her hands through his hair, faking their passion. Gibbs could tell by the heavy breathing he was hearing that Tony was buying it.

When she felt he had sufficiently learned his lesson, Jenny released his tongue from her grasp and pulled away, eyeing him intently.

"Um, bosses, he's headed your way with plenty of backup."

Jenny took her thumb and playfully removed the lipstick from his mouth before they both calmly turned to face the disappointed looking Frenchman.

"I have it. Make your call."

Jenny brought her leg back from being over Gibbs' lap and watched as he called Tony. "It's ready. Bring it."

Gibbs stood up to face the other men and closed his phone, returning it to his pocket. "He'll be here in five minutes." He looked down at Jenny and nodded.

She smiled at Jean Luc. "I suppose that's my cue to gather up my things and prepare to leave. It's been a pleasure seeing you again." She stood up and extended her hand. After he kissed it, she started gathering her things, making sure she left putting her dress back on for last. She knew her role was to be as distracting as possible so everyone could get in position without being noticed. She reached for the tray. "These strawberries were divine. We still have a few left. Would any of you gentlemen like to have some?"

"No, they would not," answered the Frenchman, daring his men to contradict him.

Jenny smiled. "No worries. Ah, I see our friend has arrived."

Tony walked over to Gibbs and handed him the pouch of diamonds while at the same time making it known he was armed.

Jean Luc handed the flash drive to Gibbs, who handed it to Tony. The younger agent took out a small laptop and plugged the device in. They waited for McGee, who was able to access the laptop remotely, to give the signal.

"It's legit. Make the deal."

Tony repeated the words out loud so Gibbs handed over the pouch to Jean Luc. As soon as he checked the pouch and saw the diamonds were there, de Cozette nodded his head. His men took out their guns. Suddenly half the guests, all NCIS agents, turned around, aiming guns at them.

Gibbs reached over and took back the pouch. "Jean Luc de Cozette, you are under arrest. Read him his rights, Tony."

Gibbs quickly put his shirt back on while Jenny did the same with her dress.

He smiled at her. "Just like old times. Come on, let me take you home. DiNozzo, I'll meet you back at NCIS after I get her home and go change."

"Got it, Boss." As soon as they were out of sight, Ziva walked over to Tony. "Is it just me, or do you think he won't be getting to NCIS as quickly as he said?"

Ziva watched the two former partners drive away. "I do not think it is just you, Tony."

The ride to Jenny's house was silent but as they got closer, Gibbs found himself having to ask a question. "How often did you meet with him behind my back in Paris, Jen?"

She sighed, not really wanting to go into detail about how she had pumped Jean Luc for information about a weapons dealer she was trying to get the goods on… Rene Benoit. "Once, maybe twice. It had nothing to with our mission but was something I was gathering intel on for Morrow."

"I suppose that's all you're going to tell me?"

"You suppose correctly."

Gibbs tried not to let it get to him as he pulled into her driveway. She was surprised when she saw him turn the car off and get out first. _Interesting_.

He helped her out of the car and walked her up to the house, hoping she'd ask him inside. She did, mostly because his behavior was intriguing her. "Bourbon?" He nodded. They walked to her study but before she could pour their drinks, he reached for her arm, turning her back towards him. She watched as he looked her up and down. "You still want me, Jethro?" she whispered.

He pulled her closer to him. "Do you want me?" If she didn't know better, she would have sworn he was scared to ask the question.

She swallowed. "This could get very complicated. There are so many reasons this would be a very bad idea." Now she was the one sounding nervous.

He felt… deflated. "You're right. It's a bad idea." He swore he saw a look of disappointment in her eyes. "Just know that working with you again in the field… it felt _right._" He caressed her face. "Never a dull moment with you around." With that, he turned without having his drink and headed for the door.

As he was about to leave, he heard her.

"Jethro."

He turned around. She had shed the dress and was standing in her high heels and bikini.

"Don't leave… me."

Her words melted his heart.

Tony DiNozzo had been right. It would be many hours before he would see his boss walk through the doors of NCIS.


	5. Mrs Elizabeth Gibbs Tan Lines and Toffee

**Title: **Tan Lines and Toffee

**Author: **Mrs Elizabeth Gibbs

**Rating: **K+

Her desk was swamped with things she should be doing, like paperwork and requests and emails.

And where was she?

Indulging in some very much un-Director-like activities with a certain Special Agent she found much more interesting than paperwork.

"Jethro, I need to go back to work," Jenny said, trying to squirm away from his embrace, letting out a laugh when his grip merely tightened. "That means you need to let me go."

"Don't wanna," he said into the skin of her neck, depositing a kiss to her shoulder, revealed by her tank top – he'd discarded her short-sleeved green blouse long ago.

Then the phone rang, and he groaned under his breath, letting her up so that she could answer it.

"Shepard," she said, her eyes lingering on him when she answered. Then her eyes grew serious, and he frowned, adjusting himself on the couch cushions.

He watched as she continued to listen, and he admired the way her neck curved with her shoulder, the slope of her neck, her jawline. He swallowed, trying to concentrate on her conversation.

"Thank you for telling me," she was saying, her green eyes sad. "Of course I'll be there."

His frown deepened. What was going on?

He watched as she hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

"Jen?"

"Decker's dead," she said, her mouth twisting down into a frown. "His funeral is next week in LA."

"How'd he die?" Jethro asked after a moment of silence, taking in the loss.

"Heart attack," Jenny answered, coming over to sit next to him on the couch. He pulled her legs into his lap and languidly drew his hands up her calves and knees, comforting her. "I'm attending his funeral."

"I want to be there," he said, and she shook her head.

"Jethro, you've been my detail on my last four trips," she told him, touching his hand lightly. "I was thinking about Tony and Ziva."

"Well they can come too, but I want to be there too. He was an agent of mine, Jen," Jethro said, and she could see the determination in his dark blue eyes.

"Alright," she relented, and he pulled her closer, pressing kisses to her shoulders and neck.

"And it's LA. Think about it. Sun…" he pressed a kiss to her jugular, making her breath catch in her throat. He moved to her jawline, pressing another kiss to her skin. "Sand…"

He moved his hand up to her thigh, his fingers tracing patterns along the hem of her skirt, and then moved so that his lips were directly over hers.

"_Heat_," he whispered against her lips, making her close her eyes and tilt her head back, her throat humming with pleasure. He pressed a kiss to her lips, and she responded easily, the kiss turning languid as they pressed closer.

"I think I like this trip already," she murmured, her green eyes the color of a darkened forest. He grinned, his hand coming around her waist.

Oh, he was going to enjoy this.

* * *

><p>The funeral had been touching, but Jenny was more than ready to be out of there – Jethro had spent half the time tracing lines on her thigh, and if she didn't get out of this stuffy suit soon, she was going to die from heatstroke.<p>

She said her goodbyes quickly before finding Jethro and practically dragging him back to the hotel. She changed into her suit in the bathroom, wanting him to get the full effect on the beach.

"You aren't going to the beach in that, are you?" he asked when she stepped out in a full-length black maxi dress that covered everything, even if it was tight in all the right places. "Because I was hoping for something more… revealing."

"Of course you were," Jenny replied, rolling her eyes. "My swim suit is on underneath it. You can survive the drive to the beach, I believe."

He opened his mouth to whine some more, and she held up a finger, stopping him.

"The faster you drive to the beach, the faster the dress comes off," she said, and his eyes widened before he swallowed, grabbing the keys.

"Let's go," he said, grabbing the cooler before opening the hotel room door and resisting the urge to sprint for their rental car. Jenny rolled her eyes, following him with her beach bag.

They arrived at the beach only eight minutes later thanks to Jethro's reckless driving, and Jenny looked at the secluded strip of beach with happiness. It felt nice to get out and enjoy the sun without other people watching her every move.

She followed Jethro to a place about fifteen feet from the water, where he stretched out the blanket and began trying to figure the umbrella out. She set down her bag and slid off her black sandals, stretching her toes in the warm sand. She pushed her green-rimmed aviator sunglasses onto the top of her head, her thick red hair pulled up into a messy crimson bun.

"We're at the beach, Jen. Off with the dress," Jethro said, and she rolled her eyes at the hunger in his voice.

"There is a suit on underneath this, Jethro," she informed him, looking at him with slightly narrowed eyes. "This is not like Nice, where nude bathing is encouraged."

"Damn," he said under his breath, and she threw a shoe at him.

"Jethro!" she admonished, glaring. "Do you want this off, or not?"

"Yes, I would!" he exclaimed, kicking off his shoes and looking at her. "Let's go!"

"Yelling at me will not help your cause," she informed him, her fingers playing with the tube top of the dress. Deciding to just do it, she pulled it down, revealing the two piece bikini she was wearing underneath.

It was a deep, dark purple that contrasted sharply with her pale skin. It was a tube top that was tight to her skin, a metal ring in the center, showcasing one of her best assets. The bottoms were small, held together by two strings, metal rings situated on each hip.

She could hear his jaw drop, and she very much enjoyed watching him flounder for words.

"Was it worth the wait?"

"All of it and more," he answered hoarsely, his eyes still skimming over her. She grinned, accepting his approval, and then stretched out on the blanket, enjoying the sun on her skin. He seemed dazed for the next few seconds, before he reached into the cooler and pulled out two bottles of beer, handing one to her.

"Got anything else in that magic box of yours?" she asked, twisting the cap off of her beer and taking a sip. He delved around inside, pulling out a plastic bag filled with brown squares, which she eyed cautiously.

"It's fudge, Jen," he said at her look, and she brightened.

"Chocolate is always good," she said, and he handed her the bag. "Wanna tell me what flavor it is?"

"Toffee something," he replied, taking a sip of his beer bottle. She rolled her eyes, taking out a piece.

"Helpful," she told him, taking a bite. "Well, whatever it is tastes delicious."

"You're welcome," he said, stretching out beside her and kissing her bare shoulder, the skin warm from the sun. He pulled out one of the squares, resting it on her pale abdomen, making her open one eyes and glare at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, the fudge cold against her sun-warmed skin.

"Eating," he replied, nibbling on the chocolate.

"My stomach is not a table," she told him, and he shrugged.

"It is to me," he said, and she rolled her eyes, her free hand weaving into his hair, closing her eyes again.

She wasn't about to tell him to stop.

* * *

><p>The next day, Jethro was packing up their things while Jenny showered when he heard her yell rather loudly, her tone letting him know she was not happy.<p>

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, why the hell is there a square-shaped tan line on my stomach?"

He paled, dropping what he was doing and edging for the door.

He was in so much trouble.


	6. TheBreakfastGenie My Only Sunshine

**Title: **My Only Sunshine

**Author: **TheBreakfastGenie

**Rating**: K+

"So. You're leaving." Jethro Gibbs had always been a blunt man, when he chose to speak. Straight to the point, no sugar-coating. His girlfriend, Hollis Mann, looked at him.

"Jethro... I'm ready for this. My own life... needs to come first. But I'd love it if you came with me." Jethro didn't answer. "I know. It's a big deal. You can think about it for a while." Hollis stood, kissed his cheek, and left him, alone in his basement, contemplating what he'd just heard.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jen. You got a minute?" Jenny looked up from her paperwork, a little surprised. This behavior was less than expected.<p>

"Yes, Jethro, as a matter of fact I do... is something on your mind?" Jethro shrugged.

"I just needed a friend who's not afraid of telling me something I don't want to hear." Now _that _was downright mysterious.

"You could have gone to Ducky," she pointed out.

"He's gentler." Jenny wondered if that was supposed to be an insult, or possibly a compliment.

"Alright. What's this problem that requires my special touch?" Jenny thought she could see his eyes sparkle a little, but he looked sad.

"It's Hollis."

"You came to talk to me about your girlfriend?" Jenny asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. She's retiring. And moving... to Hawaii."

"Does that mean you're breaking up?" Jethro could detect no sign that Jenny's question had an ulterior motive, but it was hard to be sure with Jenny.

Jenny swallowed. Maybe that last question had been a little much. She needed to know, if she was going to help him, but she also _wanted _to know. It didn't change much, since her chances with Jethro were pretty much nonexistent anyway, but she still didn't like the idea that he was taken.

"Not sure. She... asked me to go with her." Jenny couldn't stop herself, she gasped slightly. Gibbs stared at her, clearly he'd noticed, but he said nothing. Realizing Jenny wasn't going to speak, Jethro filled the awkward silence.

"Think about it. Sun... sand... _heat_."

"Sounds an awful lot like your retirement." Jethro smirked a little.

"Aw, I don't know, retirement wasn't so bad. One experience I wouldn't mind reliving."

"If retirement was so damn good why'd you bother coming back?"

"Because _someone_ gave an award-winning pep talk about why I needed to be here." Jenny narrowed her eyes.

"I _see_. And was this person correct?"

"Yeah, I think she was."

"Hmmm." Jenny looked contemplative. "And yet now you're considering an option that would _not_ be in keeping with this person's suggestion?" Jethro shrugged.

"Only if her advice is still the same." Jenny paused.

"You want me to answer honestly?" she asked, their little game suddenly over.

"Yeah, I do. I need to know."

"I don't think you should go," she blurted out. Jethro's face took on an expression between a frown and a questioning look.

"Why not?" he asked.

"You'd have to quit NCIS," she answered smoothly.

"Not necessarily. I could look into getting transferred to Pearl Harbor."

"You'd lose your team," she pointed out.

"They'd be okay. They managed before."

"They weren't the same. And before you say anything, I was here, every day, watching them, you weren't. What about Abby?"

"She'd understand what I had to do. She can a grown up when she has to."

"So there's nothing stopping you?"

"I guess not." Jenny stared into Jethro's blue eyes. The thought of him leaving was unbearable.

"_I _don't want you to go," she whispered.

"Jenny..." he began. It was true that they had become good friends since she returned to DC, and he was going to miss her if he left, more than he cared to admit.

"Jethro, shut up. Don't go to Hawaii with Hollis. Stay here... with me." Jethro had been looking at his friend and former lover the entire time, but hadn't really seen her until now. Suddenly, taking in her familiar face, her beautiful red hair, Jethro didn't understand how he had ever considered leaving that behind. He wondered if he'd even have been able to.

"Jenny..." he said softly, "I can't make a life-changing decision based on you if you're going to change your mind."

"I'm not. I promise." She'd been in love with him for years, didn't he know that? The idea that he could have feelings for her boggled her mind. 1999 had been one thing, but so much had changed since then, they were hardly the same people.

"Thank you, Jenny," he said, and left. Jenny watched the door close, thinking about the choice she'd made to tell him, if not in as many words, how she felt.

* * *

><p>Hollis Mann opened the door to find her boyfriend. A little surprised, she let him in.<p>

"Jethro?" She tried to get him to tell her something – _anything_ – about why he'd turned up so unexpectedly, but he didn't answer. He just sat down, gesturing for her to do the same. Hollis sat, a questioning look on her face.

"Hol, I'm not going with you to Hawaii. I like you a lot, but not enough to follow you across the country, leaving behind everything my life has been for all these years." Hollis was a little disappointed to hear these words, but they were hardly unexpected. She probably would have made the same decision.

"Okay, Jethro. I understand."

"Is that it?" he asked. He was ready for it to be over, but did she understand that?

"I don't want it to be complicated for either of us. If I'm going to Hawaii alone, then yes, it's over."

"I just can't go, Holly."

"That's not all, is it?" Accepting as she was of his decision, and as amicable as their parting would be, she had to know. "You can't leave her." Jethro sighed.

"I've left her once already. I can't do it again."

"You love her."

"She's my best friend. Even when we fight. She keeps me in line, even when I don't appreciate it. Love her or not, I need her in my life. And I do."

"Thank you, for the answers. I know it's not easy for you."

"No more than you deserve, Hol." They both stood.

"Goodbye, Jethro. It's been real."

"Goodbye, Hollis." He kissed her cheek, and went to the door. He didn't know if he'd ever see her again.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Jethro. Every new relationship needs a romantic vacation!" It had been three weeks since Hollis left, and Jethro had wasted no time. He'd had many things holding him back when Hollis invited him to Hawaii, but the only one he could not overcome was Jenny.<p>

"Jenny..."

"Think about it, Jethro. Sun... sand... _heat_." She mocked him. Jethro was honestly a little surprised she could make light of something that had brought them so close to losing each other forever. "Not to mention... my new bikini." That got his attention.

"Whatever you want, Jen" Jethro said sweetly, knowing he'd never be able to deny her anyway. Jenny smirked deviously.

"But _you're_ supposed to suggest it. It's so much more romantic that way." Jenny was clearly enjoying herself. Jethro decided to indulge her.

"Think about it. Sun... sand... _heat_." Jethro paused for dramatic effect. "Better?" Jenny laughed. God, he loved that sound.

"Oh, that sounds_ lovely_, Jethro. I think I know just the place... oh, we should bring fudge!" Jethro rolled his eyes. He knew Jenny had to mention fudge sooner or later. He'd become acquainted with her addiction in Paris, when every sweetshop had been an occasion to look for fudge. Jenny knew every flavor of fudge in existence. Jethro Gibbs had been married four times, he knew many women enjoyed fudge, but Jenny Shepard just went overboard.

* * *

><p>Jethro scanned the crowd. Jenny had apparently set up their picnic on this beach, but she'd decided it was a surprise and had made him wait an extra hour in the cottage they were renting. Finally, he located a secluded corner of the beach where a familiar redhead was waiting. Drawing closer, Jethro began to realize just how worth the wait this meal was. A beautiful, delicious lunch was laid out before him, but Gibbs didn't even notice. Lying behind the set-up was Jenny, wearing her new bikini. It was pure black and very revealing. Jethro stared appreciatively for a few seconds then quickly tried to reach her. Jenny held him back.<p>

"Naughty naughty, Jethro. We have to eat first. I'm dessert. Besides, I brought fudge." The smirk of her mouth and the sparkle of her eyes suggested less-than-conventional plans for Jenny's favorite sweet. As Jethro attempted to rush through the meal, being scolded by Jenny every time, he realized that on second thought, Jenny's obsession with fudge was quite understandable.

A little while later, back at their cottage, the two lovers rushed inside, so entangled in each other it was a miracle they found the door. If one was to enter the deserted front room of the cottage, one would find one half a black bikini hanging on the door knob, and the other a few feet away, lying on the floor. He could have been on a different beach with a different woman, but for him the sun wouldn't shine if Jenny wasn't the one beside him. She was, and always would be, his only sunshine.

* * *

><p>Hollis Mann's new house in Hawaii was briefly inundated with housewarming gifts. In all the fuss, she didn't think about the package of fudge that arrived with no note, no card, and no return address. She'd never know that the candy was not a housewarming present but a thank you, and Jenny Shepard wanted it exactly that way.<p> 


	7. tayababy Heatwave

**Title: **Heatwave

**Author: **tayababy

**Rating: **K+

"Moooooo-mmmmyyy!" two and a half year old Jasper Gibbs, the more rambunctious twin, called out from the other side of the house. "I'm fiiiiiiii-niiiiiiished!"

Jenny Gibbs sighed. Toilet training was hard enough on the best of days, but in the middle of summer, it was way worse. "Don't move, Jasper, I'm coming!" she called back to her daughter. "Where's your brother?" she asked, completing the wiping-of-the-bottom ritual moments later.

"I dunno," Jasper shrugged. "It's hot; I don't like it."

Jenny huffed to herself. If there was one thing she did know, it was Jasper hated the heat. The whole summer, every half hour or so, her daughter would complain about the heat, and how uncomfortable she was, and how much she now hated/didn't care about/was hiding from her brother. "I know, sweetheart, but there's nothing I can do about it," she faked the sympathetic voice. There was plenty she could do about it, but the central air temperature was not changing, and everyone would have to deal with it.

"But I'm hoooo-oooot," she whined, bouncing her body as she did so.

"Not my problem. Go lie on some tiles or run through a sprinkler."

The suggestion was getting old. Jasper knew it, Jenny knew it; the whole damn house knew it.

Jasper huffed, pulled a frowny face, crossed her arms on her chest and pouted. "But I don't want to," the toddler continued to whine.

Jenny sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Fine, go do whatever you like, but if you make a mess, you _have_ to clean it up. Got it?"

Jasper nodded, still sulking, but turned around and ran off in the direction of the play room anyway. Thank god for small miracles, Jen thought.

"She being bratty again?"

Jenny jumped as her husband came up behind her, pressing his body against her back and resting his hands possessively on her hips. "God Jethro! Don't do that!"

Jethro smirked into her hair. "Maybe we need to go away for a week or something? Get their minds off the heat and out of this house."

"Oh, I don't know. I've got so much work to do…"

"Jen, take the paperwork with you; the agency can run itself, but we'll be a phone call away regardless. I don't know how much longer I can put up with her whining and their fighting."

"Well where do you suppose we go then?" Jenny turned around in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck. Yes, it was hot, but she relished the skin-on-skin contact.

She hadn't noticed it before, but Jethro was walking around shirtless, his bronzed, muscled skin there for her appreciation. She herself was wearing a bikini, her thighs barely covered with a see-through coloured sarong, all thanks to her run through the sprinklers with the twins an hour before.

"Mexico's nice this time of year…" he trailed off.

Jenny snorted. "Mexico's nice all year; you just want an excuse to see Mike."

"What's not to love about Mexico?" he defended, taking a step back out of her arms. She dropped her hands from around his neck and grabbed his. "Think about it. Sun… sand… _heat_."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "The harsh sun, my pale skin and red hair means that it'll be painful for me."

"Which is why someone invented sunscreen," Gibbs deadpanned.

Jenny dropped her husband's hands and threw hers in the air, exasperated. "You just have an answer for everything, don't you?"

Gibbs smirked. "Well…"

"Oh, shut up."

They stared into the other's eyes, almost having their own conversation before the moment was broken; Jeremy, Jasper's twin, was running through the house stark naked.

Jenny sighed; it wasn't the first time the toddler had streaked this summer, and it wouldn't be the last. "He's not dealing well with the heat."

"What did you do last time he did this?"

Jenny shrugged. "Bribery and corruption, mostly; all I have to do is mention the peanut butter fudge I have stashed away and he'll do anything I want," she finished with a sing-song tone of voice.

Jethro chuckled. "Since when is bribery and corruption an appropriate parenting tool?"

"Since when do you care how I get Jeremy to keep his clothes on, as long as he keeps his clothes on?"

Clearly having won the argument, Jenny turned and walked away from her husband, calling after their son with threats of disappearing fudge. Jethro paused to watch her retreating figure, hips swaying beneath the sarong. His mind flashed to the last time they were in Mexico together, visiting Mike Franks at his hut on the beach, and could only hope the visit he was trying to weasel out of his wife would be just as successful and fun.

Well, not as completely successful, as Jeremy and Jasper were the result of that trip.

He smirked at the activities of that particular trip, and the sand they were still removing from various orifices days later; he could only hope the same thing happened this time around.

Jen shook her head at her husband; even though she couldn't see him, she knew exactly what was going through his head. Honestly, it was the same that was going through hers, except finding sand down below was nowhere near as enjoyable as she made it out to be.

She shook her head further at the mischief the twins could get up to in the sand; being in the snow the previous Christmas was bad enough, and fate was not a woman she was willing to tempt just yet. Releasing them to ruin riot in a park, or the DiNozzo house for that matter, usually meant a massive clean-up job, and an even bigger laundry pile.

"Moooooo-mmmmyyy!" this time it was Jeremy's call that broke her thoughts. Her son was notoriously impatient, and it was less than 30 seconds after the first call that he repeated. "Moooooo-mmmmyyy!"

"Yes, Jeremy?" she sighed, tracking him by his loud bellow to the kitchen.

"I'm hot."

Jasper ran in seconds later, not to be outdone by her brother. "I'm hungry."

Jenny smiled and ran a hand through her red hair. Maybe a holiday would do them some good after all.


	8. Petra Igraine Sur La Plage

**Title**: Sur la plage

**Author**: Petra Igraine

**Rating**: T

**France, Summer in the late 90s.**

Jenny was reclined back against the headboard, a box of fudge balancing precariously on her knees. A large chunk of it was currently being nibbled on absentmindedly.

"That's not gonna help your headache." Gibbs chided as he sauntered into the bedroom. She'd been attempting to conceal a migraine ever since she'd returned from her solo stakeout the night before. He'd tried to push liquids and painkillers on her but she'd batted away his attempts to help claiming that his 'mothering' was stifling. Instead she'd thrown back a shot of bourbon and gone to bed, her mood as dark as the stormy clouds outside.

Paying no attention to him, she took another bite of the sugary block. It had been a tense week for all concerned. The only saving grace was that they now had the weekend off before being moved to a different location. If Jenny was honest with herself, she would miss the rundown old house they'd been living in for the past three weeks; it had come to hold a lot of memories for the both of them.

Shoving a drawer back into place, Gibbs turned to lean against the dresser.

"You really need to get out, Jen."

Jenny scowled back. There was no way she was moving from that bed for anything less than a bad guy barging through the door wielding an AK47. She had spent the last four days squatting in a dark alleyway in the rain. Never again would she underestimate the pleasure of being able to feel her ass after sitting on it for hours at a time. Reclining on a mattress was even more of a luxury, even if the springs beneath her were going a bit crazy in their old age.

"I've spent most of the week outside, Jethro. I am _not_ moving until we have to leave." She turned back to her fudge and continued nibbling. Unfortunately for her, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not a man to just let something go. He was like an annoying dog with a bone when he thought he knew best.

"Come on Jen, just for a few hours. I've been stuck up here all week." He edged over to the bed and situated himself beside her.

"Not doing it Jethro. If you wanted to be outside you could've been sat out there with me."

"I did offer." He reminded her. Of course, being the headstrong woman she was, she'd snorted at his chivalrous offer and disappeared before he could change her mind. She sorely regretted her decision at this point.

Ignoring her partner, Jenny surveyed the cardboard box and picked out the nicest looking chunk of fudge to replace the one she'd just finished.

"How can you eat that stuff?" Gibbs questioned, his face pulling a spectacular frown. Jenny laughed and waved the sweet under his nose. The sickly scent was enough to make his stomach churn.

"Gerroff." He grumbled as he rolled off the bed to get away from the offending item of food. Jenny smirked as he blew air through his nose to get rid of the lingering smell. He rounded the bed and confiscated the tray of treats.

"What the hell? Jethro!"

"You can have them back when you come out with me."

"I'm not leaving." Jenny reiterated, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared back defiantly. Gibbs dropped the box on the cluttered dresser and searched through the heap of clothes for the item he needed. He returned to the bed without the fudge, perching himself on the mattress beside her. The hand holding the balled up cloth hovered over her stomach as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"I know a little beach down the road. Could be there in twenty minutes. You could work on your tan." He placed the slippery material in her hand. She looked down to see her black bikini sliding through her fingers. As she started to protest, he kissed just below her ear.

"Just a few hours. Think about it. Sun... sand... _heat_..."

Jenny's resolve started to melt. The thought of relaxing in the sun was definitely appealing. And the thought of Jethro in his swimming trunks did nothing to put her off.

"One condition."

He stopped kissing her neck to look at her.

"The fudge comes too."

Gibbs resisted the urge to laugh. Jenny really wasn't going to be parted from her treat under any circumstances.

"Deal." He declared pushing the bikini back into her hand. "Now go change."

* * *

><p>Within the hour Jenny was relaxing on her borrowed beach towel, dark aviators perched on her nose and black bikini in place as per Gibbs' request. True to his word, the ride had only taken them twenty minutes. Unfortunately, those twenty minutes had been pure hell as the car's air conditioning decided to stop working. When Jenny realised the air blowing from the vents wasn't going to cool anytime soon she nearly threw a hissy fit. Gibbs barely managed to keep her calm by reminding her that the fudge was in the top of the cool box, all the while frantically winding down the window on his side of the car. When they reached their destination, both occupants made a swift exit from the baking hot vehicle before it had barely stopped in its parking space.<p>

"You want some cream?" Gibbs asked holding out the bottle of sunscreen as he vigorously rubbed the white substance over his chest and arms.

"Suppose I should." She conceded, reaching for the offered bottle. The cream felt sticky as she rubbed it over her golden skin. The European sun had worked miracles on her pale complexion. Gibbs watched her out of the corner of his eye as she slid her hand up and over her shoulder, making sure not to miss anywhere and end up all patchy as her father used to do.

"Want me to get your back?" he offered as he finished off his arms and wiped his hands on the towel.

"Sure." She turned her back to him as she leaned forward to do her legs. She melted into his touch as his hands rubbed over her skin in smooth, circular motions, working out the knots at the same time. He finished off with a kiss to the back of her head before stretching out on his own towel. Jenny smiled as he shuffled around to smooth out the sand beneath him. Once comfortable, he bunched his shirt into a ball to put behind his head and promptly dozed off under the Mediterranean sun. Removing her watch, she set the alarm to go off in twenty minutes before completely relaxing under the sun's rays. She'd never tell him, but this was much more pleasant than spending the afternoon in their stuffy bedroom.

* * *

><p>The beeps emanating from somewhere near her head insisted that she wake up. Roll-over time. Letting out a very unladylike grunt, she shuffled onto her stomach, resetting her watch to go off in another twenty minutes. Gibbs groaned in annoyance when she accidentally shoved her elbow in his ribs as she tried to rearrange the towel beneath her.<p>

Cracking open an eye, Gibbs tried to see what she was doing. He smirked, knowing her attempts to keep the scalding hot sand at bay were futile. The more she moved, the more sand spilled over the coarse material.

Accepting defeat, she flopped back down on her front. A second later her hand twisted up behind her back to undo the clasp of her bikini top, letting the straps fall limply to her side. Gibbs' eyes went as wide as saucers as she enjoyed the heat of the sun on her bare skin.

"Jen." Gibbs hissed rather loudly, his eyes darting over the beach's other occupants. He hoped to god that she didn't intend to turn over; he would no doubt enjoy the view, but so would every other man in the vicinity.

"What?" She answered sleepily, eyes still closed.

"There are kids here!" They both knew that wasn't the reason for his objection.

"So?"

"You're practically naked!"

"They can't see anything."

"Not the point."

"I don't want tan lines. Just remind me not to turn over when I wake." She turned her face away from him and went back to sleep. Feeling more than a little uneasy, Gibbs lay back and prayed that this wouldn't end as catastrophically as some of her other bright ideas. Refusing to close his eyes again, he prepared to keep vigil until the allotted time was up.

* * *

><p>Gibbs' heart skipped a beat when the familiar beeping sounded by his ear. To his relief, the time had passed without any embarrassment forced upon either of them.<p>

Jenny's hand shot up to silence the alarm before reaching behind her to try and clip the straps of her top back together. To her annoyance, she just couldn't do it from that angle. Holding the front firmly in place, she began to sit up, only to find herself being forced back down by a warm hand on her back.

"I'll get it." Gibbs informed her, eager to avoid an incident on the crowded beach after having made it that far.

"I would've managed perfectly fine." Jenny informed him indignantly. A satisfying 'snap' was heard a second later as Gibbs figured out how the damn thing worked.

"Yeah, well those boys over there have been hoping to see more since we arrived."

Jenny lifted her head to look in the direction he was glaring.

"Boys?" Her eyebrows rose with her question. Gibbs' glare merely darkened. "Jethro, they're well into their twenties!" She paused to take another look at the French men leaning nonchalantly against a boat, lifting herself onto her elbows to get a better view.

"Hot too." she added as she winked at them purely to annoy her partner. It had the desired effect as she felt his hands wrap around her waist, pulling her to lie on his chest.

"Mine." He mumbled to himself, hands locking firmly behind her back.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah." He answered firmly. He waited for her usual rant on sexual equality, but it never came. His caveman approach to a relationship, on this occasion, made her smile.

"Good." She answered, her lips meeting his for a fleeting kiss. "Now, I want to go swimming." She wriggled out of his embrace, leaving him to chase after her down to the water. He smirked before following her into the azure sea.


	9. MissJayne Sun Sand Jibbs

**Title: **Sun, Sand, Jibbs

**Author: **MissJayne

**Rating:** K+

Jennifer Shepard had had a very long week. SecNav had decided she absolutely had to attend an antiterrorism conference in England and the Brits, considering it was summer, had chosen not to host it in the capital as they usually did, but in Brighton, a big city on the south coast.

She had to confess she liked the place, even if she had been waking to deal with her agency before the sun rose and not leaving the conference until after it had set. Coupled with jet lag and she was amazed she could find the energy to get out of bed in the morning. She hadn't had any chances to explore, but her security detail, which comprised her MCRT after SecNav had pronounced he didn't like her original detail, had been sneaking out during the more boring sessions.

Ziva had told Jenny of a multicultural city, full of life and partying. Wherever the Israeli had wandered, she had found people laughing and joking. There was a shingle beach full of sun worshipers, beautiful buildings from the past that shimmered in the sunlight, and strange narrow lanes in one area, full of antique jewelers and tiny restaurants. Jenny was curious and wished to visit.

Unfortunately, the conference was keeping her too busy. She had one day off at the end of the week though, and she had planned to use it to explore the city, preferably after losing her security detail (with the possible exception of Ziva, who could be trusted to both keep an eye out for her and squeal over anything they found).

At least that had been her plan until, after one particularly exhausting day at the conference, she had returned to her hotel room to find a certain Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs eating the delicious (and complimentary) clotted cream fudge that was meant for her. It was a testament to her fatigue that she hadn't killed him on the spot.

He had smirked at her appearance, evidently understanding her current dilemma. She had pulled her heels off and thrown them at him, which only resulted in laughter. Tired and pissed, she had demanded he leave or tell her why he was about to have a Mossad assassin set on him.

It turned out he had made plans for her. At some point, whether while working for NCIS or as a Marine, he must have visited the south coast of England as he knew the local geography and the best places to go. For her upcoming day off, he had decided Brighton was too crowded and full of the media for her to be completely safe. And so he had negotiated with her security detail, declaring she would be safe if she went somewhere quiet with him, but if she chose not to, she would have to put up with several burly armed men dogging her every footstep.

As if to seal her consent, he had tempted her with the phrase, "Sun… sand… _heat_," in a way that had sent shivers up her spine.

She had readily caved; damn man knew how to tempt her and what to threaten to get his way. Even so, she had been pleasantly surprised when he had bundled her into a car and driven just the two of them to the east, through quaint villages, picturesque countryside and the occasional tourist town by the sea.

Their destination had been Hastings, an hour away with normal driving, more like half an hour when Gibbs was behind the wheel. It was an odd town, clearly a tourist place but filled with history as well. Beautiful old buildings stood next to newer ones; it was as though a thousand years of history were visible side-by-side in such a small place.

With the soft smell of salt lingering in the air and a gentle breeze taking the edge off the heat, Gibbs ushered her out of the car, grabbed towels from the backseat and led her onto a shingle beach. At first, she wondered whether he actually expected her to lie down on stones and try to relax, and he had sealed her fears by flicking the towels out expertly and laying them on the pebbles. After glaring at him for a full minute, she lay down.

The beach, while empty by Brighton's standards and not nearly as long, was still filled with small groups of people congregating on the pebbles, uncaring of what they were sitting on as they embraced the sea air and the beauty of the water. Jenny had to confess the discomfort of the stones digging into her back soon faded once she had wriggled around a little.

Gibbs did not sit down at first; instead removing his jeans and t-shirt to reveal a pair of lurid Hawaiian shorts that made her giggle. Not wanting to be outdone, she promptly stripped to a small black bikini she had worn under her clothes for the journey, and ignoring his slightly open jaw, settled back onto the towel again.

She felt as though she had stumbled across a small corner of paradise. The sun was reflecting off the very tip of the waves, the glittering light almost hypnotic. Small waves lapped gently against the shore, while the sun illuminated the tiny patches of sand that were only visible at low tide. Out to sea, she could see the occasional sail of a boat that appeared to be floating across the horizon.

White crumbling cliffs stood to the east, the summit covered in greenery, the only real part conquered by man a small funicular railway over a century old that traveled up the cliff face, up to a fortress-like structure standing tall at the top. As she followed the shoreline slowly westwards, white Victorian buildings reached for the blue sky and appeared to protect the land from the sea.

Tiny fishing boats covered the shingle not far away, seawater still glistening on their hulls after their early morning journeys. Behind them, across the main road, there were high cliffs with the crumbling ruins of a castle perched on the very edge, green plants having finally conquered the summit and half the grey, sandy cliffs.

As her eyes traveled further west, Gibbs began to run a single finger lazily along her side, drifting from the top of her bikini to her hip and back again, before repeating the motion. For a moment, she stopped examining her surroundings and focused on the beach again, on the seagulls standing like sentinels on the stones, staring out to sea. Her eyes closed as his callused finger brushed over a particularly sensitive spot. When she opened them again, she gazed at the bright blue sky, the rare flat white cloud leisurely drifting across it.

Returning to her observations, she stared at a building to the west on the shore, shaped like a ship against the sky. Towards the shimmering waters, she could see the burnt wreck of a pier reaching out into the blue sea and felt sorrow overtake her for a moment. Past the pier, a patch of land was just visible to the west, as though suspended on its own, with white cliffs reaching out across the water.

Her eyes flickered back to the beach as Jethro leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. She smiled, returning the kiss, knowing at last why he had insisted she come here with him. He had known how beautiful this place was, and he couldn't show her this level of affection with the media around, not if he wanted to keep their secret.

He broke their kiss, pulling back enough to take in the smile on her face and responding with one of his own. With the cries of the seagulls high in the air serenading them, he leant forward and kissed her again.


	10. DD Agent Renewed Heat

**Title: **Renewed Heat

**Author: **DD Agent

**Rating:** T

_Palamos, Spain_

He was in his own personal hell, and he knew it was all his fault. He had been the one to suggest the break; he had been the one to suggest that they get some sun far away from any operations, arm dealers or smugglers. Or Mexican cartels. He still didn't want to know what had happened to the Reynosa siblings, and he thought best not to ask. Especially when your girlfriend was Director of the CIA.

The beach they were currently on was in the small port of Palamos, Spain. The weather was hot, the beach was packed and only a few were swimming in the warm, blue, Mediterranean ocean. He wanted to go swimming, if only to cool himself down. The heat was annoying the back of his neck, and his girlfriend's attire was driving him crazy. But he couldn't complain - this crowded, hot, sexual hellhole was one of his own making.

Jenny, in some misguided attempt to piss off her boyfriend and her four man security detail, was wearing a bikini that barely covered anything. It was sea blue, rich and clingy. The halter top only covered half of her breasts, and Jethro could see the wind was having a way with the other half. The bikini bottoms were thin, barely covering her ass and were high on her leg. Her legs were tanned after she and Kort had gone off on a mission that was need to know, and he really didn't. Her hair was back to the length that it was when they had met, the sun creating natural highlights.

Several men had already tried, and failed, to pull Jenny. Mike had been teaching him the more vulgar aspects of Spanish, so he could tell them to move on or they'd wish they'd never been born. He was so happy that Spanish was one of the few languages Jenny didn't know, or he would be faced with her glare over threatening holiday goers.

"Jethro? You okay?" Jenny asked, shifting up on her beach towel to look at her boyfriend. She touched his face. "Damn it, Jethro, I knew you should have put some cream on."

She started turning him around, but he wasn't impressed and batted her hand away. "Don't, Jen. Give me a break already." He didn't need her rubbing things into his skin. He was already too worked up as it was.

She bit him on the shoulder gently, before reaching over for the sun cream. She put some on her hands and started to rub it into his skin. His bad mood seemed to lessen as he got a relaxing massage, accompanied by Jenny's eager mouth on his ear lobe. If only they were on some private beach somewhere, so his view wasn't marred by half naked men pushing themselves into too small shorts.

"That better?"

He closed his eyes and focussed on Jenny. "Mmm. Much better, Madam Director."

Jenny giggled and gave him the bottle. She crawled into his lap, tossing her scarlet strands over her shoulder and offering her back to him. He warmed up the cream before moulding it into her skin, taking his time as he enjoyed the little moans of pleasure she made. He then put his NCIS cap on her head to stop her getting sunstroke. He'd been there before with Jenny, and it hadn't been pleasant.

"Want to do my legs too?" Jenny teased, that glint in her eye getting him hot under his collar. If he was wearing a collar. His shirt had gone long ago.

Jethro looked up her legs, gulping at the long limbs and the memories of them and him together. He grinned. "Don't think that's legal in public, Jen. But I'm willing to give it a shot."

A hand ran down her legs experimentally, and Jenny smirked. She reached over and pressed her lips gently to his, taking her time to make her future intentions clear. He chuckled as Jenny broke the kiss, and Jethro dragged her back to the beach towel. His arms wrapped around her lithe body, and it was clear to the others on the beach just who she belonged to. That was how both of them liked it.

* * *

><p>Jethro was trying to get to know more about Jenny's new life, and her new role as Director of the CIA. She had a four person security detail that included one woman and Trent Kort. The two other men were Bob and Ray - fairly young but good friends with the woman, Jane. She was incredibly loyal to Jenny, something that Jethro was very happy about. He didn't like the idea of Jenny being stuck in the CIA with no allies. But it wasn't what she wanted forever; she wanted to return to NCIS. Eventually.<p>

Trent Kort was different than the other three. They'd had had some positive dealings with him in the few times the CIA had actually crossed paths with NCIS since Jenny had taken over. He was loyal to himself, but he and Jenny got along fine. Mostly because she had saved him the job of killing Rene Benoit. As for anything personal, other than he was British, Jethro didn't know much.

"Thanks Jane," Kort said as the other Agent handed him a brown package. Jethro was immediately suspicious. Jenny was asleep and looked so damn cute. He didn't want to wake her, so he took this one into his own hands. He would always be Jenny's partner and protector, no matter what Agency she worked for. If this was something that could affect Jenny, _he_ wanted to know about it.

"Everything okay, Kort?" Jethro stood up and went face to face with the CIA Agent. He wanted to make sure that whatever was in that brown package had nothing in it that would hurt Jenny, and he didn't trust Kort as far as he could throw him. While he was with Jenny, they would never double cross her.

Kort sneered, amused by Jethro's show of defiance in front of his lover's employees. "Everything's fine, Gibbs. Nothing for you to worry about."

"Really?" The feud that had started with Rene Benoit had only become stronger in the intervening years. Both men moved forward, reaching for where their guns were. Or, in Jethro's case, where his knife was. He'd been banned by the CIA agents to carry, and he hated it. He hated being told what to do, he hated being treated as anything less like the badass Federal Agent he was.

"Let's make this clear, shall we?" Kort moved right into his face, baring his teeth. "You're the Director's courtesan, the Director's _mistress_. You may be a big Special Agent at NCIS, but this is CIA jurisdiction and just because you're sleeping with my boss doesn't mean you outrank me."

Jethro took the chance while Kort was giving his degrading speech to grab the brown package in his hands. He ripped open the paper to reveal a packet of Spanish fudge. Kort smirked from over the packet, smug in the knowledge that Gibbs was in the wrong.

"When I'm on an op that isn't top secret, I send my niece something sweet." Jethro licked his lips and handed Kort back the package. He was embarrassed but he wouldn't dare apologise to the smug CIA bastard. Kort took it back with a smile. "She's waking up."

The NCIS Agent turned to see his lover stirring on the sand. He went down to her and put his arm around her as she woke, hoping that not every moment he spent with Jenny would be like this.

* * *

><p>Several of those who weren't hardcore tourists had gone to their hotels or houses for a mid afternoon siesta. He and Jenny were walking along the dock, hand in hand, taking a break from sunbathing. The weather had only become warmer; the beaches had only grown more crowded; the atmosphere with the security detail had only grown more tense. Jane and Ray were lingering behind them, Jenny becoming more stifled as the pair watched the couple kiss. She sighed as they walked on, wanting to be anywhere with Jethro but there.<p>

"Feel like ditching your security detail, Jen?" Jethro suggested, his smirk subtle as they swung hands. He needed to get her alone or he was going to kill Kort.

That dangerous glimmer returned to her eyes, liking immediately where he was heading. "You got something in mind, Jethro?" Jenny teased, pulling her body closer to him. He resisted the need to moan as her warm and supple skin bumped against his own half naked body. They _definitely _needed to get out of there.

He laid out his plan. "I rent a boat, we go along the coast and we find something secluded, without the _Addams Family_ security detail." He nuzzled her neck. "Think about it. Sun…sand…_heat_. Just you and me."

"Tempting." Jenny wet her lips. "How would we go about it?"

His grin was infectious, and devious. She loved that about him. Jethro winked at her, pulling her close. "Siesta."

* * *

><p>While Jethro went off to rent a boat; Jenny walked back to her suite for a siesta, inviting several eager men up as a distraction. It worked perfectly. Ray and Bob ended up dealing with one vicious man who didn't appreciate 'hotel security' stopping him from getting laid. Jane had to tangle with the other man who was persistent, and only spoke Spanish. Kort just waited outside in the bar while Jenny escaped out of the window of her room with two small luggage bags, feeling quite proud of herself.<p>

As she crossed over the courtyard, trying to avoid her agents, Kort called to her from the corner. Cursing herself for being out of practice, she turned around to face him. She didn't mind Kort, knew him better now she worked as his boss. Had even gone over to his for Christmas last year. But she needed to spend some time alone with Jethro, and she would shoot her Senior Agent to do it.

"Hello, Kort," Jenny swallowed, sure that like a naughty child she was going to be sent back to her room. She'd just have to punish her four agents by having extremely loud and al fresco sex with Jethro. But, surprising her yet again, Kort just passed her a paper bag. "Enjoy your trip."

She smiled at Trent, and he smiled back sincerely. "Thank you, Kort. We'll be back here in plenty of time to get the flight from Barcelona."

With her Senior Agent's blessing, Jenny ran from the hotel down to the dock. Jethro was there, starting the engine on the boat. He was wearing an undone white shirt that Jenny grabbed the ends of. They kissed, Jenny's arms wrapped around his neck. He reached around her wrist and dragged her up onto the boat.

"Let's get out of here."

Both of them wore their NCIS baseball caps as they headed out of the dock, destined for the sea. Jenny looked in the paper bag Kort had given her and found sun cream, a box of condoms and a box of the same fudge he was sending to his young niece. Smiling brightly, Jenny leaned over to kiss Jethro as they sailed off into the ocean, finally getting the alone time with each other they craved, and deserved.


End file.
